memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed illusory people
The following is a list of unnamed illusory people. Archer IV rock people In 2151, while under the influence of a toxic pollen, an away team imagined silicon-based lifeforms, "people coming out of the rock face." ( ) Aliens 1 and 2 These two aliens were actually figments of Hoshi Sato's imagination, dreamt up when she was caught in the pattern buffer of Enterprise s transporter. Seemingly, she saw them planting bombs throughout the ship and, although she was not able to warn anyone, Sato tried to save Enterprise, which eventually led her to use a transporting device from the aliens. She was mysteriously taken back to the transporter room, where Malcolm Reed explained that she had been trapped for 8.3 seconds in the pattern buffer and that all her experiences during that time had been illusory. ( ) Burning man in corridor This burning man appeared in a corridor of Deep Space 9's lower pylon one in 2369, when Major Kira Nerys experienced her imagination become reality. This man appeared right after a fire exploded in the corridor and came towards Kira. Shortly before he would have reached her, he disappeared. ( ) Cardassians Cardassian Officers A group of Cardassian officers stood guard when Gul Dukat and his entourage walked on the Promenade of Terok Nor. There was an assassination attempt on his life when a bomb planted by the Bajoran Resistance exploded in 2366. They appeared in the mind of Odo, Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax and Elim Garak when these events were recreated accidentally in 2373. ( ). Cardassian Soldiers These Cardassian soldiers executed a group of innocent Bajorans on the Promenade of Terok Nor based on circumstantial evidence. This led Odo to wrongly accuse them of an attempted assassination of Gul Dukat. ( ) Terok Nor officer A Cardassian officer shut the ghetto fence on Terok Nor, caging the Bajoran workers. He appeared in the mental recreation of the 2366 events re-lived by Odo, Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax and Elim Garak. ( ) Dabo girl in Bashir's mind The dabo girl in Bashir's mind sang happy birthday to him while he was in a coma caused by Altovar who had telepathically attacked him. ( ) Hallucinated Borg drone The hallucinated Borg drone was part of a vision Seven of Nine had due to mental stress and lack of social interaction during 's trip through a nebula. The Voyager crew was affected adversely by the nebula and in order to survive, they had to be put into stasis until Voyager finished traveling through the nebula. Seven, who was not affected, was left in charge of the ship. She believed that the drone was coming to reassimilate her back into the collective. ( ) Jem'Hadar The following illusory Jem'Hadar were part of a simulation run by the Founders in 2371 to determine the effects of a possible Dominion foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Jem'Hadar Guard The Jem'Hadar Guard was one of two Jem'Hadar chasing the Romulan T'Rul on Deep Space 9 during the peace negotiations between the Federation and the Dominion. The Jem'Hadar manages to shoot her in the back with a hand weapon. She falls into Sisko's arms, dead, just as the soldiers arrive. Sisko begins to fight and is overpowered by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Jem'Hadar Officer The Jem'Hadar Officer was one of two Jem'Hadar who murdered the Romulan T'Rul on Deep Space 9 during the peace negotiations. Sisko attacked him and the other Jem'Hadar. ( ) Jem'Hadar Soldier 2 This Jem'Hadar soldier attacked O'Brien on Deep Space 9 during peace negotiations between the Dominion and the Federation. He said O'Brien disrespected him. When Michael Eddington broke up the fight, he took the Jem'Hadar's side. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim This Kazon-Nistrim was part of several illusions caused by Holo Transference Dementia Syndrome, which The Doctor suffered from in 2371. This Kazon was having a food fight with Neelix in the mess hall and was later treated by The Doctor in sickbay. ( ) Klingons Barge of the dead Klingon warriors These Klingons died and were ferried on the Barge of the Dead to Gre'thor. In 2376 B'Elanna Torres experienced a vision in which Hij'Qa and two of his warriors came aboard the Voyager and killed the crew. ( ) File:Barge of the dead warrior 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Barge of the dead warrior 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Klingon children The Klingon children were dead and littered on the bridge in a dream experienced by Worf, when he was being held for destroying a Klingon civilian ship and killing all 441 of its passengers. ( ) Klingon female This Klingon female appeared briefly on the bridge of the in 2364. Endowed with god-like powers by the alien entity Q, Commander William T. Riker created a number of "gifts" for his fellow crew members, to demonstrate the benefits of his omnipotence. To Lieutenant junior grade Worf, he gave this potential mate as "a tie to his own kind." Worf and the female engaged in the usual rough-and-tumble Klingon foreplay before the lieutenant regained his self-control and rejected her. She tried to attack security chief Natasha Yar with a kligat but was knocked to the ground by Worf. When Riker gave up the power of Q, the female vanished from the bridge, just as suddenly as she had appeared. ( ) Klingon warriors These Klingon warriors were in Worf's dream when he was being held for destroying a Klingon civilian ship and killing all 441 of its passengers. Apparently, he was aboard the , wandered the halls of the ship – which were filled with dead Starfleet officers – and saw the Klingon warriors raising their bat'leths in triumph. ( ) Kohl subconscious illusory people The subconscious illusory people were part of the virtual reality created by the subconscious minds of the Kohl who, in stasis, were part of a linked neural network. The Kohl did this in order to keep their minds active while in stasis. However, the network malfunctioned, and the people manifested were of the worst fears of the Kohl's subconscious minds. They were a variety of characters in a circus, led by the Clown, a malevolent character. They helped him torment the Kohl and even kill them by scaring them to death. ( ) Big head sack guys These two individuals wore large head masks and big suits. They applauded the decision of the Clown. ( ) }} File:Big head sack guy 1.jpg|''Played by Jean-Luc Martin'' File:Big head sack guy 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Clown guards These two Clown guards forced Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres to stay at the program and watch the execution of one of the Kohl. ( ) File:Clown guard 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Clown guard 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' The executioner This executioner was part of the virtual reality created by the minds of the three Kohl, while being in the stasis program. He wore a mask and was responsible for executing the hostages, including Viorsa, by operating a guillotine. ( ) Humans Barber The barber was a 19th century Human living in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shootout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. In 2268, he was part of a recreation of the duel created by the Melkot to execute Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party. He was visited by Dr. Leonard McCoy who was trying to acquire chemicals for a tranquilizer. ( ) Bar patrons These four bar patrons were drinking in the Melkotians' recreation of the bar in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shooutout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. ( ) File:Tombstone bar patrons 1.jpg File:Tombstone bar patrons 2.jpg Chicago Cubs A group of Chicago Cubs ballplayers appeared when Benjamin Sisko, wearing a Chicago Cubs baseball cap, was trying to explain linear time to the wormhole aliens. ( ) Children during mind meld These six children appeared in Tuvok's memories during the mind meld with Kathryn Janeway in 2373. In these memories the children tried to hold a girl and rescue her from a fall down a cliff. Beside the six children Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok, and Dmitri Valtane in early years tried the same. ( ) File:Girl 1, Flashback.jpg|Falling girl Played by an unknown actress File:Boy, Flashback.jpg|Boy Played by Daniel Ebuehi File:Girl 2, Flashback.jpg|Girl Played by an unknown actress File:Girl 3, Flashback.jpg|Girl Played by an unknown actress File:Baseball kid, Flashback.jpg|Baseball kid Played by an unknown actor File:Neanderthal youth.jpg|Neanderthal boy Played by an unknown actor Japanese pilot A Japanese pilot making a strafing run over the Shore Leave Planet. This was one of the several hallucinations experienced by the crew of the . ( ) Mariachi band A Mariachi band was created by Q to thank the crew of after his powers were restored. Q himself played the trumpet to the piece "La Paloma". ( ) File:Mariachi band member 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mariachi band member 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mariachi band member 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Native Americans in vision These Native Americans appeared Wesley Crusher in a vision quest on Dorvan V in 2370. While he spoke to his father these individuals stood in the background. They wore costumes which represented a Vulcan, a tailhead, and a Native American. ( ) , a Vulcan , and a tailhead . Also auctioned were two costumes which are not seen in the episode, including a Ferengi (worn by Scott Marklyn) and a Klingon. }} File:Vulcan costume, vision quest.jpg|''Played by Tom Donahue'' File:Tailhead costume, vision quest.jpg|''Played by Victor Sanchez'' File:Native american costume, vision quest.jpg|''Played by Lewis Ninham'' Post-atomic court individuals Bell ringer The bell ringer was a character in the post-atomic horror courtroom scenario created by Q in 2364. He accompanied the Mandarin bailiff into the courtroom and announced the coming of judge Q on his throne by ringing the bell. ( ) Drugged military officer This army soldier was one of the armed military officers in Q's scenario of the post-atomic horror court. He shot his machine gun at the feet of Picard and his crew who had been brought by Q to stand trial for the crimes of humanity. Tasha Yar disarmed him and knocked him down. Q declared him out of order, and as he was being executed, he sniffed narcotics that were attached to his suit, so he could die happy. ( ) }} Mandarin bailiff The Mandarin bailiff was a character in the post-atomic horror court scenario created by Q in 2364. He ordered the prisoners to stand as he introduced Q and then read the charges, declaring Humans as a savage species. He later handed Captain Picard the PADD with the four charges to read them out loud. ( ) Soldiers These army soldiers were part of the post-atomic horror era and were present when Q transported Captain Picard, Deanna Troi, Data, and Tasha Yar to a World War III-style courtroom to stand trial for the crimes of humanity. They fired their weapons to control the crowd and later pulled their weapons on Troi, Data, and Yar to let Captain Picard answer what Q wanted. ( ) }} File:Post-atomic courtroom soldier 1.jpg|''Played by Marty Valinsky'' File:Post-atomic courtroom soldier 2.jpg|''Played by John Johnson'' File:Post-atomic courtroom soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Roy Fussell'' Spectators These Humans appeared in one of Q's creations in 2364 as the audience and jury during his trial against Humanity. They've judged over Jean-Luc Picard, Data, Deanna Troi, and Natasha Yar in a World War III-style courtroom when Q called the Humans a grievously savage race. ( ) They appeared again in 2370, when Q recreated the same post-atomic court to judge Picard once more. ( ) File:Post atomic trial spectator 1.jpg|''Played by David B. Levinson'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 2.jpg|''Played by Brad Phillips'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 3.jpg|''Played by Andrew Probert'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 24.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 27.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 28.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 29.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 30.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 31.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 32.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 33.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 34.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 35.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 36.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 37.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 38.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 39.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 40.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 41.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 42.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 43.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 44.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 45.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 46.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 47.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 48.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 49.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 50.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 51.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 52.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 53.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 54.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 55.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 56.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 57.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 58.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 59.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 60.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 61.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 62.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 63.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 64.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 65.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 66.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 67.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 68.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 69.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 70.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic court spectator 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Tim Wachsner'' File:Post atomic court spectator 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Geri Lee'' File:Post atomic court spectator 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by Leslie Stump'' File:Post atomic court spectator 4, 2370.jpg|''Played by Ogegko Gatoman'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 1.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 2.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 3.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 4.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 5.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 7.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 8.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 9.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Q's fantasy women These two fantasy women were a creation of Q when he received his power and immortality back from the Q Continuum in 2366. He appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise-D with a Mariachi band, two cigars for Picard and Riker, and these two Human women, who ensnared Riker and later Worf. ( ) The costume from the second woman was also sold off. }} File:Q's fantasy woman 1.jpg|''Played by Sandra Wild'' File:Q's fantasy woman 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Rancher The rancher was a 19th century Human living in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shootout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. In 2268, he was part of an illusion created by the Melkot to kill Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party. He was gunned down by Morgan Earp in a bar fight. ( ) Rape gang In 2364, security chief Natasha Yar imagined that four members of a rape gang were chasing her while being on her homeworld Turkana IV. These four individuals were furnished with flashlights. ( ) Samurai warrior The samurai warrior was a figment of the imagination of Hikaru Sulu, that was brought to life by devices on the Shore Leave Planet. An antenna on the planet would scan a person's mind and derive creations from their thoughts. This happened to Sulu when he was on shore leave on the planet. The samurai attacked Sulu and engaged him in a series of bouts. ( ) Sherwood Forest individuals Courtiers These four courtiers were present during the planned execution of Robin Hood and Maid Marian at Nottingham Castle. ( ) File:Nottingham courtier 1.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Nottingham courtier 2.jpg|''Played by Dru Wagner'' File:Nottingham courtier 3.jpg|''Played by Rivolier'' File:Nottingham courtier 4.jpg|''Played by Anne Woodberry'' Executioner The executioner served at Nottingham Castle under Sir Guy of Gisbourne in a recreation of Sherwood Forest by Q. He was up to decapitate Robin Hood, portrayed by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, but was deviated by an explosion and hit hard by Picard during his escape. ( ) Maid Marian's servant The servant was an illusionary character in Q's Sherwood Forest and Robin Hood scenario. She attended to Maid Marian's (Vash's) needs. She counseled Marian/Vash to accept Sir Guy's proposal of matrimony. She believed that Maid Marion suffered from a great mental sickness, and offered to get leeches to bleed the sickness out of her. ( ) Medieval guards These medieval guards were illusionary characters in Q's Sherwood Forest and Robin Hood scenario. They served Sir Guy of Gisbourne and guarded his prisoners at Nottingham Castle after they tried to imprison the Merry Men in Sherwood Forest. ( ) File:Medieval guard 1.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Medieval guard 2.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Medieval guard 3.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' File:Medieval guard 4.jpg|''Played by Mike Cassidy'' File:Medieval guard 5.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Danton'' File:Medieval guard 6.jpg|''Played by Tim Trella'' File:Medieval guard 7.jpg|''Played by Larry Clardy'' File:Medieval guard 8.jpg| File:Medieval guard 9.jpg| File:Medieval guard 10.jpg| File:Medieval guard 11.jpg| File:Medieval guard 12.jpg| Servants These two servants worked at Nottingham castle and served food and wine to Sir Guy of Gisbourne and the Sheriff of Nottingham. ( ) File:Nottingham castle servant 1.jpg| File:Nottingham castle servant 2.jpg| String quartet musicians In 2364 while being stranded in a galaxy where dreams became reality, a command division officer imagined being a member of a string quartet along with three other period musicians, wearing wigs. They were performing a piece of Mozart's "Eine kleine Nachtmusik". ( ) File:String quartet musician 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:String quartet musician 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:String quartet musician 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sulu's Companion This female companion was conjured up by Hikaru Sulu by the use of magic. ( ) Trader at Orion colony This trader appeared to Christopher Pike in a hallucination caused by the Talosians. ( ) Woman in corridor This woman appeared to Data during his vision in 2369. She was sitting on the ground while Data discovered Doctor Noonian Soong. ( ) Workmen These three workmen appeared Data in one of his dreams in 2370. They were destroying a warp plasma conduit and Data told them to stop. The workers told him to be quiet, then attacked and dismantled him. They represented interphasic organisms which infested the and its crew. The organisms were feeding on the cellular peptides of the crew's cells. Data reconfigured his brain to emit an interphasic pulse that killed the creatures. ( ) File:Workman 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by David L. Crowley'' File:Workman 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Workman 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Kalar The Kalar was an illusion created by the Talosians. Captain Christopher Pike of the had a violent encounter with a Kalar on Rigel VII and the Talosians recreated the incident, adding Vina as a damsel in distress for Pike to defend, in the hope that he would become interested in her, so that they could be used as breeding stock. ( ) Musket-wielding aliens These nine musket-wielding aliens were an illusion created by Q in 2364. These aliens, along with others, attacked the crew of the USS Enterprise-D, after they were whisked away by Q to an unknown planetoid. Both Worf and Wesley Crusher were killed after being pierced with a musket's bayonet, but were revived by William T. Riker, who had been temporarily granted Q's abilities. ( ) File:Alien with musket 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Alien with musket 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Alien with musket 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Alien with musket 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 9.jpg|''Played by Steve Reed'' Musicians ]] These musicians were part of an illusionary version of the Orion colony created by the Talosians for Christopher Pike, wherein Vina was portrayed as an Orion slave girl. ( ) Party aliens These unknown species ' party members', including a Fish-like Guest were created by Q junior, when he turned the engine room into a night club, with strobing warp core. ( ) Jeweled dancer This jeweled alien dancer from an unknown species was one of the individuals created by Q junior on board the Voyager. She was dancing to the music in main engineering. ( ) Quark's girls (2369) These two scantily-clad women appeared as part of Quark's imagination aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. They accompanied him and caressed his lobes. They disappeared, so Quark assigned Odo to search for them, but the females suddenly reappeared. ( ) }} File:Quark's dream girl 1, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Quark's dream girl 2, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Rigel chorus girls The Rigel chorus girls were part of a show viewed by Dr. McCoy on Rigel II. In 2267, the two women were recreated from Dr. McCoy's imagination on the Shore Leave Planet in the Omicron Delta region. ( ) Romulan officers These Romulan officers were part of an illusion created by the alien Barash in 2367 in an attempt to have Commander William T. Riker stay on Alpha Onias III, to keep him company. In this illusion they worked for Tomalak who interrogated Riker to reveal the location of Outpost 23. ( ) http://www.witthohn.com/jaron.htm However Daniel Roebuck played Jaron in the fifth season episodes and .}} File:Romulan officer 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan officer 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan officer 3, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan officer 4, 2367.jpg|''Played by Gil Combs'' File:Romulan officer 5, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Romulan officer 6, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Romulan officer 7, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan officer 8, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Starfleet personnel Deep Space 9 nurse This nurse was part of an illusion created by Luther Sloan's mind in 2375 when Doctor Julian Bashir and Chief Miles O'Brien linked their minds with Sloan's. After Bashir woke up and Nurse Bandee told him that Sloan is dead Bashir ordered this nurse to give him ten milligrams of cordrazine. ( ) Enterprise security guard This security guard was an illusion created by the Vians in 2268 on Minara II, along with illusions of Montgomery Scott and Roger Lemli to lure the landing party (James Kirk, Spock and Leonard McCoy) and Gem into their trap. ( ) Enterprise-D science officer This female science division officer was part of Barash's holographic illusion in 2367. She was talking to Geordi La Forge on the bridge when the two were interrupted by Captain Riker. ( ) Ferengi ensign In an illusory reality created by the alien Barash in 2367, this Ferengi ensign served at the conn station on the in 2383. ( ) .| }} Klingon crewman This Klingon crewman served on the in an illusory 2383, created by the alien Barash on Alpha Onias III in 2367. She passed Captain Riker and Dr. Crusher when she left a turbolift. ( ) Starfleet Admirals Three illusory Starfleet Admirals, greeting the Voyager on Earth, were seen by Neelix and the Voyager crew, when the large bioplasmic organism dubbed as the "telepathic pitcher plant" manipulated their minds, making them believe the ship has arrived home via a wormhole. ( ) Starfleet officer at Orion colony A Starfleet officer encountered by Captain Pike in a Talosian illusion simulating the Orion colonies. The officer was wearing a dress jacket Starfleet uniform, colored operations division beige. This officer was quite taken by the illusionary version of Vina, portrayed as a Orion slave girl. ( ) Transporter chief This transporter chief operated the transporter aboard the Enterprise-D in 2383, a false future created by the alien Barash in 2367. He beamed Admiral Picard and Deanna Troi aboard from the Romulan Warbird and later Ambassador Tomalak. ( ) Uhura's crewman A crewman encountered by Uhura, an image created by the M-113 creature. He spoke Swahili to her. ( ) Wounded crewmember In a brainwashing scenario devised by the Tilonian Suna at the Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders, Commander William T. Riker witnessed this badly-burned ensign being brought to sickbay after a plasma torch blew up right in his hands. ( ) Xindi-Reptilians s in Jonathan Archer's dream in 2154]] These Xindi-Reptilians attacked Jonathan Archer on a mountainside and threw him to his death in a frightening dream Archer had while he was rock climbing in order to relax after a debriefing by Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command. ( ) Zombie crewmembers These zombie crewmembers appeared in a telepathically influenced dream of Captain Kathryn Janeway, telling her they died because she didn't take them home, in 2374. ( ) Three witches on Pyris VII Three witches were among numerous eerie manifestations Korob used to dissuade Captain Kirk and his landing party away from Pyris VII. The witches warned Kirk to go back or a curse would be laid on his ship and cautioned him that, if he remained, he would die. The witches faded from view, although their cackling still could be heard. ( ) File:Witch 1, Rhodie Cogan.jpg|''Played by Rhodie Cogan'' File:Witch 2, Gail Bonney.jpg|''Played by Gail Bonney'' File:Witch 3, Maryesther Denver.jpg|''Played by Maryesther Denver'' See also * Unnamed holodeck characters Category:Lists Illusory people 21 nl:Naamloze fictieve personages